Reflections on Being Human
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: Link and Fi fight there way through a monster filled dungeon, but the true challenges wait at the end. Flink  Fi/Link  Fluffy Hurt Comfort ONESHOT


SO, I got Skyward Sword. Its amazing. I am absolutely enamored of Fi, and because it's so early in the game, I can characterize her as I see fit. HA Ha! Just a cute drabble her, exploring Fi's character.

"Master Link, my calculations give a ninety percent probability that there are enemies below this outcropping."

Link looked out over outcropping, and down into the Moblin camp. It was crawling with the reddish brown creatures, and Fi's proclamation bordered on stating the obvious.

Oh well.

Drawing the fabled Goddess Sword, Link leapt from the rocky promontory, and descended onto the first Moblin sentry. With a few short strikes, the Moblin went down, and Link advanced stealthily, taking down sentries before they could raise any alarm. Slowly but surely, the original Hero of Time cut his way through the Moblin camp, and toward the looming Statue of the Goddess, which the Moblin's had been attempting to break into at the behest of the Demon Lord. Leaving nothing but clouds of dark smoke behind him, Link advanced toward the secret entrance that the Moblin's had been prying at. Raising the Sword to the Sky, he called down the power of the heavens, and the door faded away. Stepping inside, he unlocked the various doors that barred his progress. Finally inside, Link found himself standing before a tranquil pool. Oddly enough, the Goddess Sword chirped at him, and Fi appeared.

"Master Link, there is an eighty percent chance that there is a message here, waiting to be translated."

Link, somewhat impatient to continue his quest to destroy the Demon Lord, gave the shimmering intelligence a look that said. "Get on with it then"

Looking somewhat hurt at this, the iridescent figure launched into a flowing dance, hovering inches above the water, sinuously swishing through the patterns necessary to decode the ancient language. Link, though impatient, could not help but enjoy the obvious skill that Fi exhibited. For any of her other flaws, the somewhat cold intelligence was an excellent dancer. With one final flourish, the gleaming blue figure descended in front of Link. Her head was bowed, and she actually looked upset.

"Master Link, my calculations were incorrect, there is no message. I apologize for my failure."

Oddly enough, the artificial entity actually sounded extremely distressed. The unhappy look that she gave Link a slight moment of sympathy. Before he could expand upon this however, Fi returned to her customary quarters, the core of the Goddess Sword. For some reason, this felt different from every other time she had disappeared, it smacked of finality. Somewhat panicked at this odd sensation, Link quickly drew the Goddess Sword, and summoned the dweller of the powerful weapon. She shimmered into existence, but sluggishly. Link, moved by her odd actions, placed a hand on her shoulder. Blue motes of lightning leapt from her core, touching her glassy skin just below his fingers. Her skin actually contained a mild electrical current, and Link felt his hair standing slightly on end. It was not unpleasant. For some reason, this seemed to perk the cobalt entity up slightly, and the electric current intensified slightly.

"Fi?" asked Link, his voice rusty from little use in the wilds of the Eldin Providence. "Is something wrong?"

Motes of purplish light ran from Fi's eyes, streaking under her skin and down her cheeks. She was crying, and Link had no idea what was wrong.

"Fi, tell me what's wrong."

The Hero of Time pulled the cerulean figure into a hug, holding her close, ignoring the suddenly somewhat painful currents running through his body.

Finally, Fi stuttered out an answer. In a small voice, she whispered.

"I made a mistake."

At first, Link did not understand why this was such a terrible thing, but then, it dawned on him. Fi had been designed to help him in his quest in any way possible. Of course a mistake, and one that might have misled them, would shake the sapphire girl, to her very core as it was. Still holding the blue intelligence close, Link whispered to her.

"Everyone makes mistakes every now and again, it is a part of being human."

"But I'm not human, I'm just a broken machine."

Link tensed, pulling Fi even closer.

"Don't say that. You are absolutely perfect."

And then he kissed her. She was completely floored, not even reacting for a few seconds. Then, she realized what was going on. Apperantly Master Link saw her as more than a servent. This did not make sense at all. Her emotions were completly in turmoil. As she analyzed and searched for answers, she arrived back at one constant. She loved him too. The electric current transmitted through their lips was enough to send Link backwards, into the wall. Trying to steady himself, he grabbed a torch set in the wall, and accidently triggered a hidden mechanism. A hidden door opened, and Fi tackled him, her emotions under better control. She held him close now, her cloak draped around him, whispering her thanks as she kissed him again. This was the start of a beautiful relationship, that even fate couldn't tear apart. Hand in hand, Fi and her Hero descended into the inner chambers of the dungeon proper, ready for whatever would come their way. Link for one, would never think of Fi as cold again. She was just as much human as he was.


End file.
